<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Occupational Hazard by kd1288</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556221">Occupational Hazard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kd1288/pseuds/kd1288'>kd1288</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Angel/Demon Relationship, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Demon Kim Jongin | Kai, Flash Fic, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot, Opposites Attract, Size Difference, Top Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kd1288/pseuds/kd1288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered about the relationship dynamics between a shoulder angel and demon? Well for Kyungsoo and Jongin, it's lust at first sight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Occupational Hazard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is nearing midnight. Jongin is sitting on a stool at the counter, enjoying a glass of whiskey while he waits for his companion. It's his first day of work, so his senior gave him the name of the club, <em> Aphrodite </em>, which is the standard meeting place with their partners.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>This job requires him to partner with an angel and he's excited to meet one for the first time as he's heard so many tales of their beauty and magnificence. His fingers tap impatiently on the glass in hand. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Suddenly, he feels a presence next to him, the sweet smell of sandalwood and dancing sparkles in the air, almost like thousands of tiny fireflies floating around. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jongin glances sideways. The angel is staring ahead, refusing to acknowledge his presence. Probably too proud to talk first. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He hides a smile. Two can play at this game. He shifts to face the male completely and studies him quietly, chin resting on his hands. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The male is really small, almost a head shorter than him, delicate structure hidden underneath a white suit.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jongin has a penchant for small cute things though, so he's not complaining.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A few minutes pass and seeing the angel is too stubborn to talk, he gives in first. "Let me guess, you were given this position because you could literally sit on someone's shoulder, right?" Jongin asks, snickering. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The answering glare from the angel wipes off the mocking grin from Jongin's face. Now that the angel is giving him his full attention, he shuts up and scans the male's face. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The stark contrast between plump heart shaped lips and big doe eyes glaring at him is almost comical and he wonders how can someone with a mouth so sinful shoot death glares like this. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After a thorough scrutiny from head to toe, Jongin concludes he has never seen such a beautiful creature before, and with this realisation comes a tingling sensation, starting in his stomach and swiftly moving downwards. Unconsciously, he licks his lips. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jongin doesn't know how long he was staring when he hears the angel say, "I didn't know they are sending blabbering rookies now. You must be short on manpower,right?" Irritation clear in his voice.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> His voice. That husky, melodic voice. Smooth yet grainy like rich dark chocolate. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Something twitches inside Jongin's pants and it's not his tail. He has heard that angels have beautiful voice, but this voice is something else. It's made for whispering breathless pleas and barely suppressed moans. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jongin promises himself he would hear that voice crying out his name in pleasure by the time the night ends and the thought makes him hard. He smirks.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Hello, I'm called Jongin and you?" He extends his right hand like a real professional. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The angel snorts, murmuring a "<em> whatever </em>" under his breath. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>His dismissive attitude eggs Jongin on to be braver and he moves closer to the shorter male and whispers in his ear, "Oh, you'll say my name-" he pauses for a breath and continues, "when I make you come tonight."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The angel flinches away from him, ears turning red. He looks down and gulps. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jongin is about to say something equally crude when they both feel the summoning. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tonight their subject is a 24 years old human female called Park Ji Hyun and she's going to face a moral dilemma over fucking her best friend's boyfriend in about two minutes from now. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Both of them vanish from the club, unnoticed, and appear inside a bedroom. Loud music is drifting in through the closed door. It seems a party is going on outside but their subject is heavily making out with a man on the bed. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As the man starts to undress the woman, the angel strikes first, whispering in her right ear not to do this.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Damn he's fast.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jongin begrudgingly admits before rushing to whisper in her left ear. He tells her how satisfying it would be to let go all the inhibitions and just enjoy the sex. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>From the other side the angel reminds her of the consequences later on and she suddenly stops the man's advances and before Jongin could do anything, she runs out of the room crying, with the man running after her. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jongin stays rooted in his place for a few seconds, dazed, and then peers up at his opponent with clear admiration.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Their eyes meet and the angel slowly grins at him, smug. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Something shifts in the air between them. Jongin becomes acutely aware of the musky scent of arousal permeating the air, whether it's courtesy of the previous occupants of the room or the present ones, he doesn't know. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But what he does know is that he wants the angel right now. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>So against all sense of self-preservation, he shortens the distance between them and holding the angel's face in his hands, kisses him hard. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>For a few dreadful seconds the angel stands unmoving and then he is eagerly kissing him back.  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Their tongues clash, vying for dominance and when the angel bites down on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood, Jongin's brain short-circuits. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He finds himself lying flat on the bed, the angel straddling his hips. "Take this ridiculous red suit off," the angel commands, hands unbuttoning frantically. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He complies with a groan. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Afterwards Jongin stands on the street next to the house contemplating his first day of work. Even though he failed in his job, at least he has kept his promise. The angel <em> did </em> say his name again and again. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>At that moment the said angel appears next to him. "It's Kyungsoo," he says without looking at Jongin. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"My name. For next time." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>And with that the angel flies away. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jongin stands there with a stupid smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>                         ~~~~~~~~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When I first saw the idea of opposites attract, anyhow shoulder angels and demons came to my mind. I hope this was a fun read. I'm thinking of extending their story further as I'm not satisfied with just one night 😉<br/>Thank you for reading this fic. I hope I did justice to Kaisoo. </p><p>Comments are always welcome and kudos makes me happy. 😊</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>